


Fracture

by Felisorablue



Series: Mind where you step [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Broken, Past Abuse, Trauma, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felisorablue/pseuds/Felisorablue
Summary: It was worse than I thought





	Fracture

I didn't notice the cracks in me

Until I tried to paint over them

I didn't notice the tears in me

Until I tried to sew them back again

I didn't notice that I was free

Until I wasn't trapped so tightly

I didn't notice how much you'd broken me

Until the shards did fall

 


End file.
